


His Everything

by bellamyrose



Category: Popslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyrose/pseuds/bellamyrose





	His Everything

  
Written for [Something Like August](http://joshysleo.livejournal.com/569362.html?format=light).  
  


Justin twisted his fingers through his blond curls as he listened to his what his next assignment was to be. As a professional escort, he only worked by appointment, and only through his manager. He'd been selected from the catalog by a famous Broadway actor's wife, and he was nervous. He really didn't want the details as to why she had been the one to choose him instead of her husband, but he'd be finding out soon. He told Justin that she wanted to see him before he went out to the house to meet Mr. Fatone. Johnny passed him a slip of yellow paper across the desk and dismissed Justin with a wave, before turning in his chair to make a call.

 

Justin stood and walked out of the office, looking down at the paper as he stepped through the door. She'd arranged for them to meet at five o'clock at one of the local bars, a place Justin was familiar with, he hung out there quite a bit. He suspected that Ms. Baldwin wasn't the type to frequent a place like Kirkpatrick's, though. The bar wasn't very well known and would never be known as a upper class hangout. Justin supposed that she had chosen it because it was close to Johnny's office. He waved at Debbie as he passed through the receptionist area, and made his way out of the building. His apartment was in the next building so he headed on over to shower and change clothes before meeting with Ms. Baldwin.

 

~~~***~~~

 

Justin tugged at his shirt as he walked in the door at Kirkpatrick's, stretching it out a bit before letting it fall. He was in his normal work attire of a nice T-shirt and dark jeans. If the situation had called for it, he could have just as easily pulled a suit or a tuxedo from his closet. Since this was an informal meeting, he'd decided to dress as he normally would. If the wife had other plans as to what he should be wearing, he could always go back home and change again. He took a look around the dimly lit bar, searching for the lady he was supposed to be meeting. He knew all the regulars, so it wasn't hard to pick her out. He walked over to the table she had chosen and extended his hand when she looked up.

 

"Ms. Baldwin, I'm Justin. Johnny said that you'd like to meet with me." She gave him a once over and shook Justin's hand before gesturing for him to have a seat. He slid into the chair across from her and placed his hands in his lap, looking across the table at her, the woman who had chosen him for her husband.

 

"Justin, it's nice to meet you. I'm Kelly. I'm sure you're wondering why I was the one to choose you instead of Joey."

 

"I am curious, but it's quite all right if you don't want to say. I am only the employee, after all." Justin wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, smoothing them down his thighs, looking down at the table. It was empty except for the salt and pepper shakers and the napkin dispenser that were in place on all of them. "Would you like a drink, ma'am?"

 

"That would be lovely. I'll have a gin and tonic, if you don't mind."

 

"Not at all. I'll be right back." Justin stood and made his way over to get their drinks. Chris was there, leaning against the bar as usual, flirting with Nick, curious look on his face when Justin approached.

 

"Hey, Chris. A gin and tonic for the lady and I'll have a Jack and Coke." Justin tugged at his shirt as he waited for Chris to fix their drinks, elbow propped on the dark mahogany of the bar. Nick was on the stool beside him, leering at Chris as he bent over to get the glasses to make the drinks.

 

"So, what's the deal with Miss High Society over there? Is she a client?" Chris slid the Jack and Coke across the bar and got the other glass to fix the gin and tonic.

 

"Well, kinda. I don't know for sure what the deal is, really. Johnny just sent me over here to talk to her. Seems that she picked me out for her husband." Justin took a sip of his drink and set it back on the bar. "I'm here to talk with her and find out what's expected of me."

 

Chris nodded and slid the other finished drink across to Justin. "You'll have to let me know how that ends up."

 

"I'm sure you'll know, Chris. I usually end up telling you everything anyway." Justin picked up both drinks and walked back over to the table where Kelly sat. He pulled a napkin from the dispenser and placed the gin and tonic on it, sliding the glass across the table to his companion. She reached for the glass and took a sip, as Justin sat back down with his own drink.

 

"The reason I'm the one who chose you is that my husband is a bit in denial. He wants men, more than women, but he won't admit to it because we have a child together." She set the glass back down on the napkin and looked up at Justin.

 

"Wait just a minute! I'm not going to continue this discussion if this is just a way to try to take the child from him." Justin slid his chair back from the table and was ready to stand. Kelly placed a soft hand upon his arm, and he paused.

 

"That's not what this is about, Justin. I only want Joey to be happy. He hasn't been in quite a while. We only married because I became pregnant after we slept together when both of us were drunk. Joe felt it was the right thing to do, and I didn't want to disappoint my parents."

 

Justin relaxed a little at that, sitting back in his chair and decided to listen to the rest of what Kelly had to say.

 

"He looks at men. I see him doing it all the time. He's always covert, usually only looks if we're in a large crowd of people, and all the men that he pays much attention to are tall, blond and blue-eyed. Which brings me to you, and why I chose you from the book. You're exactly the type that he looks at, and I just want to see if it will go far enough for him to accept that he's bisexual. I truly do just want him to be happy, and if it takes a man to make him that way, I want him to have it." Kelly took another sip of her drink as she finished and waited to see what Justin would have to say.

 

Justin processed what Kelly had just told him. He was interested, sure. He was being offered a lot of money for less work than he normally did. The guy, Joey, sounded interesting, like someone he would like to get to know if the circumstances were different. He nodded his head at Kelly, assuring her that he was up for the job.

 

She leaned forward in her chair, reaching a hand out to him. Justin raised his own to shake hers to seal the deal, but Kelly shook her head no. She stroked gently along the side of Justin's face, looking into his eyes.

 

"He's really gonna love you, Justin. Try not to fall in love with him though. He's never been faithful to me and I'm not sure that he can."

 

Justin nodded. "I'm not doing this to fall in love anyway. I'm only in it for the money." That wasn't entirely true though. Justin thought 'Pretty Woman' was one of the most romantic movies ever, and would love for one of his clients to treat him like that.

 

"Very well, then. We're having a party tomorrow night, at our house." She pulled an invitation from the cavern of her purse and passed it over to Justin. "You'll need this to get in. Give it to the doorman when you ring the bell. Dress is business casual. Suit and tie are required, but you don't have to go through the trouble of getting a tux." She stood, shook Justin's hand and walked out of the bar, leaving him with a bemused look on his face.

 

~~~***~~~

 

Justin presented his invitation to the doorman as he'd been instructed and walked into the house. He was escorted into the ballroom where the majority of the party was being held. Guests were walking around in other rooms, but it appeared that the hub of activity was in this one. Justin looked around, trying to spot Kelly or anyone else he might recognize. The only problem with being a high-class escort was that he recognized quite a few of the faces in the room, many of them being former clients of his, further adding to the feeling that he didn't belong here.

 

He snagged a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, found an empty corner and propped his shoulders against the wall to wait. He hoped he would see Kelly soon, so he could meet Joey and get out of here as soon as possible. He sipped at the champagne, trying to make the glass last. He didn't want to have to leave his corner. Too many chances for someone other than who he was expecting to approach him.

 

He'd finished about half the glass when he saw Kelly sweep into the room. Beside her was the best looking guy Justin had ever seen, brown hair spiked up on top, gorgeous brown eyes and a body that could easily pick him up and carry him around. The man was wearing a dark blue suit, white shirt and a lavender tie. Justin really hoped that this was Joey. If it wasn't, Justin decided that he'd have to make it a point to run into him elsewhere.

 

Justin stood unobtrusively against the wall as he watched Kelly look around the room. She and the man with her made several stops as they walked around the room to talk to the guests who were milling about. Some of the conversations appeared to only be simple hellos, others lasted longer and were probably either business talks or personal plans. Finally, Kelly and the man stood in front of him, and Kelly reached out for his hand.

 

"Justin, I'm so glad you could make it." Kelly smiled warmly as she greeted him, before gesturing to the man at her side. "This is my husband, Joey."

 

"Hello, Joey," Justin said, extending his hand again, grasping Joey's in his own. "It's very nice to meet you."

 

"Nice to meet you too, Justin." Joey said softly, so quiet that Justin could barely hear him over the murmur of the other guests.

 

"Why don't you two step out to the balcony?" Kelly interrupted. "I have some more people to talk to and you'll be able to get to know each other a bit before I get back."

 

"That's a good idea, Kelly. Thank you." Justin gestured for Joey to lead the way and he followed closely behind. Justin's eyes widened in surprise when instead of leading him to the balcony off the main room, Joey turned to go up the stairs. It didn't falter his steps at all, but he was wondering why Joey had brought him up here. At the top of the stairs, Justin looked around, taking in the family portraits on the walls, and seeing obvious signs of Joey and Kelly's personal life.

 

Joey finally stopped in front of a door that was only partially closed, before opening it the rest of the way, and stepping aside to allow Justin to enter. It looked like a combination library/music room. There was a piano in the corner and bookshelves covered two of the walls. The couch and chair in front of the bookshelves looked comfortable though. _Lived in,_ Justin thought, as he walked over to sit down.

 

"Would you like a drink?" Joey asked, stepping over to the bar in the corner.

 

"Yes, please. A Jack and Coke if you have it." Justin was pleased to note that Joey was speaking a little louder up here. He supposed the quietness downstairs must have just been nerves. Justin watched Joey prepare their drinks, grinning a little when Joey dropped an ice cube and it skittered across the hardwood floor. Joey's muffled curse made him smile a little wider. It was nice to know that even big Broadway stars were just people, too.

 

Joey finished their drinks and brought Justin's over to him, seating himself on the couch as well. He leaned back a bit, and looked over at Justin.

 

"So, tell me about yourself." Joey took a sip of his drink and looked over at Justin.

 

"Did Kelly tell you how she and I met?" Justin asked. He wasn't planning to lie to Joey, but if Kelly had already told him about his work, it would make his own story easier to tell.

 

"She did," Joey said, smiling. "She told me that she hired you to see if I'm bi."

 

Justin looked up, surprised. He hadn't expected Joey to just come right out and say it, even if he did know what Justin did for a living.

 

"Well, yeah." Justin smiled over at Joey, gauging his reaction. "So, are you?"

 

"Considering how very much I'd like to kiss you right now, I'd say that I am," Joey said, blushing lightly.

 

Justin licked his lips and smiled. "What's stopping you?"

 

Joey smiled and scooted over closer to Justin on the couch, putting his arm along the back. _He looks nervous_ , Justin thought.

 

Joey reached over and put his hand on the back of Justin's neck, pulling him in closer. He leaned in and lay his hand along the side of Justin's face, turning him to look at him. Justin looked into Joey's eyes, and smiled as Joey pulled him closer. Their lips met, brushing gently along each other as the kiss deepened in intensity. Justin allowed Joey to take control of the kiss. If this was the first time Joey had kissed another man, Justin didn't want to scare him off by being too forward or pushing too far. Joey moved closer, leaning over him, licking Justin's lips for entrance, deepening the kiss when he opened his mouth.

 

Justin sighed into the kiss, leaning farther back into the couch, tugging at the flaps of Joey's jacket and pulling him over until he was almost covering him. Joey braced his arms on either side of Justin's head, on the back of the couch, licking farther into his mouth. Justin moaned, trying to pull Joey closer and getting frustrated when they were as close as they could get.

 

"Too....many....clothes," Justin gasped as he pulled away from Joey's mouth. "Need naked, now."

 

Joey shuddered and took a deep breath. He sat back on Justin's thighs and looked down through half lidded eyes. "We can't, not right now." He ran his fingers through his hair, tousling it and sighed. "I have to get back to the party soon."

 

Justin looked up into Joey's flushed face, and tightened his fingers on Joey's thighs. "I'll hang around until it's over, if you'd like."

 

"I think I'd love it, if you're sure you don't mind. You can stay up here, if you want," Joey said, smiling at him. "If I could get out of it, I would, but I promised Kelly."

 

Justin rubbed his hand along Joey's thigh, grinning up at him. "I can wait. Anticipation will make it much sweeter when it does happen."

 

"Oh, yeah." Joey stood and smiled. "I'm sure you probably prefer to hang out in here, instead of going back downstairs. There are some games in the cabinet over there, cards and some other things. There's a TV and DVDs through that door, in the bedroom. Help yourself to another drink, if you want, and I'll be back as soon as the guests leave."

 

Joey walked over to the door, pausing with his hand on the knob. "Um, I know we didn't discuss this, but Kelly won't be here tonight. She'll be leaving when everyone else does." He ran his fingers through his hair, looking down at the floor before looking back up at Justin. "I think I'd really like it if you'd stay with me after I'm done."

 

Justin smiled over at Joey, and leaned forward to pick up his glass from the table. "I think I'd like that too. I'll be waiting."

 

 

~~~***~~~

 

Justin was sitting at the piano when Joey returned, playing a badly botched version of 'Chopsticks'. He ducked his head in embarrassment when he saw Joey standing the door.

 

"Sorry, you didn't say not to play." Justin stood from the bench and walked over to Joey. He'd taken off his jacket and tie when Joey had left, feeling much more comfortable in only his dress shirt.

 

"No, it's okay." Joey loosened his tie and took it off, hanging it and the jacket on the coat rack by the door. He stepped in towards Justin, pulling him in closer and raised his head slightly for another kiss. "No one plays it anyway. We only bought it in case Bri wants to learn."

 

"Bri?" Justin asked, pulling back a little from Joey. "Is that your daughter?"

 

"Yeah," Joey answered, soft smile gracing his lips. "Brihana. She's four now and has no urge to play. I'm not going to make her if she's not interested."

 

"That's a good thing," Justin said, smiling. "My mom made me take lessons when I was growing up and I hated it." He thumbed back over his shoulder at the piano. "As you could probably tell."

 

"Eh, not everyone has a knack for music. It's nothing to be ashamed of," Joey replied, pulling Justin back into him. "I hate to interrupt this nice conversation we're having, but weren't we doing something much more interesting before I left?"

 

"Oh, trust me," Justin said, smiling and placing his hands on Joey's chest, toying with the buttons on his shirt. "I hadn't forgotten."

 

Joey dropped his hands to his sides and let Justin unfasten the first few buttons, placing light kisses along the skin he uncovered.

 

"Would you like to take this to the bedroom?" Justin heard Joey ask from above. He pulled his lips back from where he'd been mouthing the warmth of Joey's chest, and stood back up.

 

"Let's do that," Justin said, wrapping his arms around Joey's waist and smirking. "Once I get started, I'm not going to want to stop."

 

"Let's go, then," Joey grabbed his hand and started to tug Justin towards the bedroom door, but Justin held steady.

 

"Um, I normally wouldn't ask, but if you can, I'd like you to do something for me." Justin said, ducking his head a little to try and hide the blush.

 

"What's that?" Joey asked, stopping in the middle of the room and turning to look back at Justin.

 

"I, uh," Justin's voice cracked, and he cursed silently. He usually didn't have a problem asking for what he wanted, so he had no clue why he was so nervous now. Speaking quickly, he said, "I've been thinking about you picking me up and taking me to bed since I saw you, even before Kelly introduced us, so I'd really like it if you would."

 

Joey's face lit up and he smiled. "Yeah?" he asked.

 

"Oh, yeah," Justin felt his body flush under the heat of Joey's gaze.

 

"I think I can do that," Joey said, stepping in closer and using his hand to raise Justin's chin. "Let's get into the bedroom, first. I don't want to have to prop you against the wall to open the door."

 

Justin's confidence came back in a rush, and his mouth quickly caught up. "What if I want you to?"

 

Joey smiled and grabbed Justin's hand. "We'll see about that later," he said with a wink, before turning back towards the bedroom and pulling Justin with him. Justin followed, having no choice, but almost crashed into Joey's back when he stopped to open the door. He caught himself just in time. When they were through, Joey shut the door behind them and pulled Justin in for another kiss, pushing him against the door in the process. Justin moaned as he felt the coolness of the door on his back and Joey's hands come up to start undoing the buttons on his shirt. He decided to return the favor, lifting his own hands to finish taking Joey's shirt off as well.

 

When the buttons were undone and their shirts were off, they were finally skin to skin. Justin gasped loudly when Joey leaned down and put strong hands around his thighs. He picked him up effortlessly, helped by the door they were braced against. Justin's fingers scrabbled for purchase along Joey's shoulders as he felt himself being lifted, not really scared of the weightlessness, just wanting something to ground him in the moment. He sighed and wrapped his legs around Joey's waist, pulling himself up into his arms when Joey stepped back away from the door.

 

Justin lay his head down on Joey's shoulder and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of Joey's cologne, before licking along the side of his neck. He could feel Joey's steps falter a bit at that and Justin pulled back a bit, not wanting to cause Joey to fall. He wanted to enjoy the the feeling of Joey carrying him to the bed.

 

It was over all too soon as Justin felt himself falling backwards. He landed on the duvet, with Joey resting between his spread legs and his feet still locked behind Joey's back. Justin unlatched his ankles from Joey and tried to sit, rolling Joey to the side and following him over. He sat up, bracing his knees on the bed on either side of Joey's thighs and smirking down at Joey underneath him.

 

"If we're going to do this, we need to talk first." Justin licked the rest of the taste of Joey from his lips before he spoke again. "Have you done this before?"

 

"No, you'll be my first," Joey replied, breathing heavily.

 

"Okay, um," Justin grinned at the thought. "You do know how this works though, right?"

 

"Yes, Justin." Joey smirked, putting his hands on Justin's thighs. "I may be a virgin, but I've done some research."

 

"Have you thought about whether you want to top or bottom?" Justin asked, leaning back a bit and putting his hands on Joey's knees.

 

"Well, topping is just like being with a woman other than the stretching, right?" Joey asked, trailing his hands up Justin's sides

 

"Yeah, pretty much." Justin said, grinning at both the words and the tickle from Joey's fingers. "There's a couple of other differences, but we can always cover those later."

 

Joey blushed when Justin said that, thinking over all that it implied. "I think I'd like to bottom this time, if it's alright with you."

 

Justin smiled, sitting up straight again. "I don't mind at all. I like it both ways, so just keep in my mind that next time, you get to do me."

 

"I think I can handle that," Joey replied. He flushed lightly, looking up at Justin. "Um, there's lube and condoms in the top drawer by the bed."

 

"Really?" Justin asked, leaning forward to trail his fingers lightly down Joey's chest. "Sounds like someone was a little excited about the possibility that this might happen."

 

Joey gasped when Justin gently pinched his nipple. "I've been thinking about it for a while," he panted, breathlessly. "I wanted to be ready when it finally did."

 

"Good," Justin smirked at Joey before standing to get the supplies. "I like a man who's prepared."

 

Justin walked around, lighting the candles that were placed on tables in the room before going over to turn off the overhead lights. When the only light left in the room was the golden glow of the candles, he made his way back toward the bed. Joey had moved from where Justin left him and was now propped up against the headboard, watching Justin as he walked. He'd taken off his shoes and his black-socked feet were crossed at the ankles and twitching nervously. Justin smiled down at Joey when he got close enough, placed his knees on the side of the bed, and toed off his shoes before climbing on up onto the mattress. Joey crooked a finger at him, beckoning him closer and Justin gladly complied, walking on his knees until he was astride Joey's thighs. 

  


He smiled at Joey before leaning in for a kiss, deepening it almost immediately, licking at his lips for entrance. Joey opened and let him in, their tongues twining together for long minutes in which nothing could be heard over their panting breaths and the low moans coming from each of them. Justin pulled away when the need for air overpowered his need for the taste of Joey's mouth, sitting up again. 

  


He looked down into Joey's flushed face, grinning at the sight of his kiss swollen lips and the expression of dazed lust he found there. 

Justin had to ask though, no matter how badly he'd rather just do it and damn the consequences. He had to make sure Joey really wanted this to happen now, here, with him, before they were both so lust-crazed that it happened anyway. Justin wanted Joey's first time to be a good one, wanted to make sure that he enjoyed himself while it was happening, and that he had no regrets when it was over.

"Are you sure?" Justin asked, looking into Joey's eyes, hoping he'd be able to see the truth in them when Joey spoke.

Joey looked up and smirked. "Yes, Justin. I'm sure. I want this, I want you, and the sooner it happens, the better I'll feel."

Justin laughed lightly and moved off of Joey and onto the bed, sitting down next to his legs.

"Um, alright, then." He reached up to tug a couple of the pillows from behind Joey, putting them beside the bed for later. Justin then pulled and tugged on Joey's legs until his head rested on the pillows that were left on the bed, before climbing over him again. He smiled down at Joey as he traced patterns in the hair on his stomach, before leaning in for a kiss.

Joey sighed into Justin's mouth, bringing his hands up to cradle the back of Justin's head, tangling his fingers in the curls he found there, and using them to take control of the kiss. Justin moaned when he felt Joey tug gently at his hair and delve deeper into his mouth. He really loved having his hair pulled, it was one of the reasons he'd grown it back out like this.

Justin propped himself up on one elbow, still leaning over Joey, and decided to take back some of the control he'd lost when his hair had been pulled. He trailed the fingers of his other hand down to the waist of Joey's pants, moving the button back and forth in it's hole and making Joey gasp. It only took a second for Joey to release the hold he had on Justin's hair, and move his hand down to cover Justin's. After a few more minutes, Justin couldn't decide if Joey was urging him on or just trying to undo the button for him. He smiled a little at the thought and pulled back.

 

"Let me," he said, looking down into Joey's flushed face. Justin raised himself to his knees again and slid down Joey's body until he was at his waist. Smiling up at Joey and making sure he was watching, Justin lowered his head and pulled the button free of it's hole with his teeth, before working the zipper down as well. Joey groaned long and low, and Justin smirked a little. He was damn good at this part of his job.

 

He raised his hands and separated the pants, blowing a stream of warm breath through the gap. Joey moaned, and Justin smiled again, looking back up at Joey. His hands tangled in Justin's hair, not pulling this time, just resting there, and it was Justin's turn to moan softly.

 

"Let's get these off," He said, pulling at the waist of Joey's pants, tugging them down a bit and licking at the strip of skin above the waistband of his boxers. Joey lifted his hips to help, bracing his feet on the bed and helping Justin get his pants off, and Justin pulled his socks off as well. They both left the boxers on, by design more so than accident, in Justin's case anyway. He didn't want Joey to feel too exposed right off the bat, especially since Justin himself was still clothed, and he assumed Joey felt the same.

When the pants were off, Justin crawled back up Joey's body, stopping occasionally to place light kisses along the pale skin that was now uncovered. When he reached the leg of the boxers, he licked along the top of Joey's leg, tracing along the line of thin black cloth, biting gently on each of Joey's inner thighs.

The hands in his hair tightened and Joey pulled Justin back up to cover him using the hold. When he and Joey were face to face, Justin leaned down and kissed him again, Joey opening for him almost immediately. Justin took and plundered, devouring Joey's mouth with his own, teasing and tasting all the places his tongue would reach.

Joey had begun teasing and tasting back, Justin's control had gone the way of his drink earlier, and he'd tugged at Joey's boxers, taking them off and tossing them to the side of the bed. Justin trailed teasing fingers all over Joey's body, making sure to pay special attention when he found areas that were sensitive, the bend of Joey's elbow, the sides of his knees and the tender skin along his ribs, before moving along to see if he could find more. When he'd reached Joey's toes and crawled back up his body for another kiss, Joey had rolled them over and returned the favor, learning all of Justin's body as thoroughly as Justin had learned his.

Panted breaths and muffled moans filled the room, and when Joey was prepared and Justin slid inside for the first time, he paused for just a moment to realize that this was where he was supposed to be. All his life he'd been waiting for this moment, and now that it was finally here, Justin was overjoyed. He let a small smile grace his lips before turning his attention back to the man who had suddenly become his everything.


End file.
